Brennende Seele
by JennyArwen
Summary: Enstanden durch eine Idee aus Valinjas „Tinawien“, nach der die Nandor zwischen unserer Welt und Mittelerde wechseln können. Elenions Frau wird bei der Hexenverfolgung verbrannt, er selbst versucht in Lothlórien ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Slash! K
1. Prolog

A/N: Auf diese FF bin ich durch eine Idee aus Valinjas "Tinawien" gekommen. Danach ist es den Nandor möglich, zwischen unserer Welt und Mittelerde zu wechseln. In unserer Welt gibt es weder Elben noch so etwas wie ihre Magie. Da aber jeder Elb diese Magie im Blut hat, müssen diejenigen, die in unsere Welt wechseln wollen, ihre Magie vollkommen unter Kontrolle halten, sonst werden sie ausgestoßen und landen wieder in ME. Das schaffen nur die Nandor, da sie die Elben mit der geringsten Menge Magie sind. In unserer Welt sehen sie dann weitgehend so aus wie Menschen (z.B. fehlen die spitzen Ohren) und sie altern auch wie Menschen. Dabei können sie auch sterben. So weit die Kurzfassung, wer es genau wissen will, kann in Kapitel 17 und 23 von "Tinawien" nachlesen - ich kann die FF nur empfehlen ;-)

* * *

Brennende Seele

Prolog

Plötzlich war er da. Niemand wusste, woher er kam oder wer er war. Nur die Ältesten erinnerten sich an einen Mann, der aufgetaucht und wieder verschwunden war, als sie selbst noch jung gewesen waren, und der genauso ausgesehen hatte, wie dieser Mann. Schon waren Gerüchte im Umlauf. Für die einen war der Mann der Teufel in Person. Für die anderen hatte er den Teufel verführt, damit er ihm die ewige Jugend schenkte. Es schien nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Schöffen ihn festnehmen würden.

Der Mann jedoch ging unbeirrt durch die Straßen der Kleinstadt, ohne auf das Flüstern um ihn zu achten. Sein Blick blieb starr geradeaus gerichtet, und doch nahm er alles wahr, was sich um ihn regte. Er spürte die misstrauischen und feindseligen Blicke, registrierte jede noch so geringe Bewegung hinter sich und war auf der Hut.

‚Nur ruhig', sagte er sich in Gedanken, ‚ehe die wirklich was unternehmen, bist du weit weg.'

Seine reglose Miene verriet nichts von der Trauer und dem Schmerz, welche er in sich spürte.

Schließlich erreichte er die Kirche. Er hörte ein zorniges Flüstern hinter sich, als er in Richtung Friedhof abbog. Doch er ignorierte es.

Kaum war er in den hinteren Teil des Friedhofs gelangt, entspannte er sich merklich. Niemand war hier, außer ihm selbst. Den wütenden Blicken entzogen, wurden seine Schritte wieder rasch und federnd. Obwohl er nicht genau wusste, wo er finden würde, was er suchte, trugen seine Füße ihn wie von selbst über die Kieswege.

Dann, im hintersten Teil des Friedhofs, blieb er vor einem Grab stehen. Ein schlichter Grabstein, darauf standen die Worte:

„Hier ruhen in Frieden

Lissiel Elenion 1594-1680

und

Lacunye Elenion 1593-1680"

Die Erde war frisch aufgehäuft, noch wuchs nichts auf dem Grab.

Stumm stand der Mann dort, heftete seinen Blick auf das Grab und bewegte sich lange nicht mehr. Bei seiner Reglosigkeit hätte man glauben können, dass er nichts wahrnahm, keine Geräusche, keine Bewegung. Vielleicht glaubten die Vögel dies, denn sie flatterten näher und hüpften dicht um ihn herum. Wahrscheinlich jedoch erkannten sie ihn als das, was er war, und wussten, dass sie von ihm nichts zu fürchten hatten. Denn tatsächlich bemerkte der Mann jede Bewegung, jedes Rascheln der Blätter und jedes Knarren der Bäume. Und er blieb aufmerksam.

Vielleicht hätte er noch länger so dort gestanden, aber da tauchte ein Stück entfernt ein Pfarrer auf. Als er den Mann erblickte, kam er neugierig näher. Obwohl dieser ihn sofort bemerkt hatte, regte er sich nicht. Erst als der Pfarrer nur noch zwei Schritte entfernt war und sich räusperte, wandte er sich um.

Das lange, blonde Haar fiel fließend über seine Schultern, das Gesicht war von einer nicht menschlichen Schönheit, der Ausdruck darauf kühl und reglos. Was den Pfarrer jedoch wirklich entsetzte, waren die tiefschwarzen Augen des Mannes, die nur durch ein leichtes Glitzern erhellt wurden. Der Blick war durchdringend. Insgesamt hatte der Mann eine Ausstrahlung, die nicht von dieser Welt zu sein schien.

Vollkommen erschrocken stolperte der Pfarrer zurück, starrte die furchteinflößende Erscheinung verängstigt an, umklammerte das Kreuz, welches um seinen Hals hing, mit einer Hand, bekreuzigte sich rasch und begann dann hastig das Vaterunser zu murmeln.

Der Mann musterte ihn noch einen Augenblick unbeeindruckt, dann wandte er sich wieder dem Grab zu. Ohne den Pfarrer noch einmal zu beachten, ließ er sich auf ein Knie sinken, legte eine Hand auf sein Herz und streckte sie anschließend in Richtung des Grabes, wobei er leicht den Kopf neigte. Dann, noch ehe der Pfarrer sich von dem Schrecken erholt hatte, erhob er sich, die Luft flimmerte an der Stelle, an welcher der Mann stand, einen Moment so, wie an sehr heißen Tagen. Danach war dort nichts mehr. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere war der Mann verschwunden.

Er kam nie wieder. Das Einzige, das dem Pfarrer zeigte, dass er nicht geträumt hatte, waren die Blumen, die auf dem Grab, vor dem der Mann gekniet hatte, reichlicher und in größerer Pracht wuchsen als irgendwo sonst.

TBC...


	2. Freunde und Fremde

Danke an SilverRose17 und Eldawen für die Reviews! :-D

* * *

1. Kapitel: Freunde und Fremde

_DZ 2709, Lothlórien _

"Also weißt du es nun sicher." Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.

Elenion ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und blickte Anuron seufzend an. "Es ist, wie ich glaubte. Lissiel muss vor sehr kurzer Zeit gestorben sein. Und Yeku mit ihr."

Anuron nickte nachdenklich. "Ich dachte es mir. Solche Gefühle hast du schließlich nicht ohne Grund." Dann runzelte er die Stirn. "Wie hieß er? Lissiels Mann, meine ich."

"Yeku... nun, eigentlich Lacunye. Wir nannten ihn jedoch immer nur Yeku."

"Yeku scheint aber nicht die Abkürzung zu sein."

"Ist es auch nicht... Er war an den Namen einfach mehr gewöhnt als an seinen richtigen. Sein Vater nannte ihn schon so."

Anuron dachte kurz nach, dann streckte er sich auf dem Diwan, auf dem er zuvor gesessen hatte, aus. "Es war wohl voraussehbar", meinte er. "In dieser anderen Welt existieren nun mal weder Elben noch unsere Magie, also altern die Elben, die dorthin gehen, wie die Menschen. Somit war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Lissiel starb."

Elenion lächelte schwach. "Ich weiß. Das brauchst du mir nicht zu erklären."

Anuron warf ihm einen raschen Blick zu und erwiderte das Lächeln. "Das wollte ich auch nicht - ich denke nur laut."

Elenion nickte leicht, dann senkte er den Blick. "Ich wünschte..." Er hielt inne und seufzte leise. "Ich wünschte, ich hätte sie noch einmal gesehen. Aber ich kam zu spät..."

Anuron wandte den Kopf und blickte Elenion an. "Wenn es ihr sehr wichtig gewesen wäre, hättest du es gewusst. Ihr hattet eine so starke Verbindung zueinander, dass du es gespürt hättest, dass sie dich brauchte. Aber offensichtlich wollte sie dich gar nicht bei sich haben, oder zumindest nicht um jeden Preis."

Elenion dachte einen Augenblick darüber nach, dann zuckte er die Schultern. "Wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Und ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich selbst es wirklich gewollt hätte. Ich meine, sie ist... war meine Tochter. Und doch muss sie nach all der Zeit dort weit älter gewesen sein, als ich es bin. Als ich sie das letzte Mal sah, war sie eine erwachsene Frau, dabei war sie gerade erst fünfundzwanzig. Ich glaube, damit hätte ich nicht so einfach umgehen können."

Anuron verzog das Gesicht. "Wer könnte das schon? Wenn die Tochter plötzlich älter ist, als du selbst? Bei Eru, das muss vielleicht ein seltsames Gefühl sein." Anuron dachte einen Moment nach, dann blickte er Elenion an. "Wieso hast du sie eigentlich nicht mit hierher genommen? Wenn doch ihre Mutter früh gestorben ist..."

Elenion zog die Augenbrauen hoch und bemühte sich, eine überraschte Miene aufzusetzen. "Was heißt hier früh gestorben? Lissiel war zu dem Zeitpunkt erwachsen - jedenfalls für Menschenverhältnisse - und verheiratet." Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme einen nervösen Klang bekam.

Anuron warf ihm einen raschen Blick zu, und Elenion wusste, dass ihm nichts entgangen war. Doch der schwarzhaarige Galadhrim strich sich nur ein wenig verärgert ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. "Ich sollte sie wieder flechten", schimpfte er. "Das strapaziert meine Geduld."

Der blonde Nandor war über den Themenwechsel erleichtert und konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. "Also, wenn du mich fragst hat Forondir recht - mit offenen Haaren siehst du schon hübscher aus."

Anuron verdrehte die Augen. "Dies ist möglich. Aber dennoch strapaziert es meine Geduld. Wie hältst du das eigentlich aus?"

Elenion lachte. "Ich weiß es nicht. Wahrscheinlich hab ich mich einfach bereits daran gewöhnt."

Der schwarzhaarige Galadhrim seufzte. "Ich trage meine Haare offen, seit ich mit Forondir zusammen bin, und das sind schon an die fünfhundert Jahre. Aber lästig finde ich es immer noch."

Elenion sah ein paar Momente schweigend aus einem der Fenster, auf die Äste des Mallorns, auf dem der Talan gebaut war. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Anuron. "Ich wollte gar nicht erst versuchen, Lissiel mit hierher zu nehmen. Sie wurde in diese andere Welt hinein geboren und auch wenn sie ein wenig Elbenmagie besaß, so weiß ich doch nicht, ob es ihr damit gelungen wäre, nach Mittelerde zu kommen. Schon allein, weil diese Welt hier von unserer Magie durchdrungen ist. Und wenn es ihr nicht möglich gewesen wäre, wer weiß, was bei einem solchen Versuch hätte passieren können?" Elenion schwieg ein paar Momente, dann fragte er: "Wieso glaubtest du, Sabine sei früh gestorben?"

"Sabine, das war der Name – ungewöhnlich, findest du nicht?"

"In ihrer Welt völlig normal. Würdest du jetzt bitte meine Frage beantworten?", mahnte Elenion sanft. Anuron konnte manchmal recht redselig sein.

Der Elb strich sich ein weiteres Mal die Haare aus dem Gesicht und überlegte. "Das hat mir jemand erzählt... Warte... Ich hatte mich sowieso gewundert, weil ich glaubte, über dich immer noch besser Bescheid zu wissen als er... Wer war es jetzt... Ach ja, Barven."

Von Elenion kam ein Laut zwischen einem Auflachen und einem Schnauben. "Und ihm glaubst du? Von ihm hörte ich schon des öfteren Unwahrheiten."

Der Galadhrim unterdrückte mühsam ein Kichern. "Seit wann sprichst du denn so über andere? Noch dazu hinter deren Rücken?" Dann wurde er wieder ernst. "Wirklich, Elenion, so schlimm ist Barven nicht. Er glaubt viel von den Ungenauigkeiten, von denen Taragion so gern spricht, darin liegt das Problem."

Elenion zuckte die Schultern. "Dies mag sein. Taragion und ich können uns so wenig leiden, dass ich nicht sagen kann, was er erzählt - wenn er kommt, gehe ich und umgekehrt. Dies ist so."

Anuron lachte leise. "Denkst du, ich hatte das noch nicht bemerkt? Auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, warum dem so ist, es ist eure Angelegenheit."

Über Elenions Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln. Das war einer der Gründe, warum er den jungen Galadhrim mochte: Er sagte offen, was er dachte. Manchmal war dies zwar anstrengend, dennoch gefiel es Elenion.

Anuron runzelte einen Moment die Stirn, dann blickte er den Nandor fragend an. "Wie ist es in dieser Welt, Elenion? Ist sie wirklich so anders als unsere?"

Der Elb nickte. "Vollkommen anders." Dann schwieg er, da er nicht wusste, was er weiter sagen sollte.

Anuron schien nachdenklich. "Manchmal würde ich auch gern hinübergehen." sagte er mit einem Seufzer. "Aber wir Galadhrim haben zuviel Magie im Blut."

Elenion lächelte traurig. "Dir entgeht nicht viel. Schon früher war mir das Verhalten der Menschen dort oft unangenehm, aber..." Der blonde Nandor hielt einen Moment inne und seufzte. "Ich muss gestehen, mir war es unheimlich. Als ich in dieser Kleinstadt war, spürte ich so viele misstrauische und feindselige Blicke, wie hier in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was dort geschieht, aber sie scheinen allem und jedem Fremden zu misstrauen. Ich war froh, als ich zurück kam, hier fühle ich mich sicherer. Gewiss, die Tatsache, dass ich mitten in einer Gruppe Orks landete, machte meine Situation nicht besser", fügte er mit einem Schmunzeln hinzu, "aber da sie ohnehin dabei waren, sich gegenseitig umzubringen, haben mich die meisten gar nicht bemerkt."

Anuron nickte mit einem schwachen Lächeln. "Das kann ich mir vorstellen... Auch wenn sie Lothlórien lange nicht mehr angegriffen haben, die Orks vermehren sich immer mehr... Ein Glück für uns, dass sie sich oft gegenseitig töten."

"Allerdings vermehren sie sich schneller, als dass sie sich töten", antwortete Elenion bitter. "Es liegt wieder ein Schatten über dieser Welt, auch wenn ich nicht sicher bin, was das bedeutet..."

Einen Moment schwiegen beide, dann stand der Nandor auf. "Ich sollte nun wohl zu Haldir gehen und ihm melden, dass ich zurück bin."

Anuron erhob sich ebenfalls. "Ich begleite dich ein Stück. Forondir müsste gerade vom Grenzdienst kommen, dann begegnen wir uns vermutlich."

Zusammen verließen die zwei Elben den Raum.

---

Während sie die Leiter hinunter kletterten, warf Anuron einen kurzen Blick zu Elenion, der unter ihm kletterte. "Haldir ist ein guter Hauptmann. Ich denke, wir können froh sein, dass wir ihn haben."

Elenion schmunzelte. "Dies ist richtig. Auch wenn er manchmal etwas... nun... wie nenne ich es... _arrogant_ ist."

Der Galadhrim lachte. "Pass auf, dass ihm das nicht zu Ohren kommt, dies würde ihm nicht gefallen. Aber du hast recht, er übertreibt es manchmal."

"Wobei ich nicht sicher bin, ob wir das nicht alle einmal tun", erklärte Elenion nachdenklich. "Und wenn ich darüber nachdenke... Er hat genug Gründe, stolz zu sein, oder?"

'Anders als manch anderer', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, sprach es aber nicht aus.

Ein paar Momente schwiegen beide, dann fragte Anuron: "Erzählte ich bereits, dass mich eine Elbenmaid nach dir gefragt hat? Sie wollte wissen, ob du ungebunden wärst."

Elenion zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Und? Was hast du geantwortet?"

"Ich erklärte ihr, dass deine Frau schon länger gestorben ist und du, nun, im Moment kein Verlangen nach einer Anderen zu haben scheinst. Ist dir diese Antwort recht?"

Elenion nickte. "Absolut."

Anuron zögerte kurz, dann fragte er: "Weiß Haldir, wo du gewesen bist?"

Der Nandor schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich das Gefühl habe, dass meine Tochter mich braucht, aber nichts näheres. Es hat ihm auch genügt, er meinte, solange ich nicht Jahre fort bin, ist dies in Ordnung."

Anuron nickte. "Ja, er ist ein guter Hauptmann. Er begreift, was wichtig ist und was nicht." Er überlegte kurz. "Willst du es ihm nicht sagen? Es würde ihn bestimmt interessieren, dass du in eine andere Welt wechseln kannst... die Herrin Galadriel ebenso."

Elenion zögerte. "Vielleicht erzähle ich es ihnen irgendwann. Aber nicht jetzt."

"Warum?"

"Ich weiß es nicht." Elenion runzelte die Stirn. "Es scheint mir einfach nicht der passende Zeitpunkt zu sein."

Inzwischen hatten sie den Fuß der Leiter erreicht und die beiden Elben machten sich auf den Weg zum Übungsplatz, wo sich Haldir um diese Zeit meistens aufhielt. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her, bis Anuron einen Augenblick stehen blieb und dann strahlend einem anderen Elb entgegeneilte. "Forondir!"

Die beiden begrüßten sich herzlich und liebevoll. Elenion näherte sich langsam um ihnen Zeit zu lassen. Forondir hatte silberblonde Haare und hellgrüne Augen. Anurons schwarzes Haar bildete einen interessanten Kontrast dazu, als die beiden so dicht beieinander standen. Nach Elenions Meinung passten sie dadurch nur umso besser zueinander.

Schließlich wandte Forondir sich an Elenion. "Nun, du bist auch wieder zurück? Wie ist es dir ergangen?"

Elenion warf Anuron einen kurzen Blick zu. "Kurz gesagt, meine Befürchtung hat sich bestätigt. Lissiel ist tatsächlich gestorben. Und jetzt sollte ich zu Haldir gehen. Weitere Einzelheiten kann dir Anuron erzählen, und wir kommen sicher noch zu einem Gespräch."

Forondir nickte mit einem Lächeln. "Wenn du Haldir noch sprechen willst, solltest du dich ein wenig beeilen. Er sagte, die Herrin hätte ihn für den Nachmittag zu sich gebeten und er wollte bald gehen."

"Oh, gut - dann werde ich mich wohl besser auf den Weg machen. Auf bald!"

Elenion winkte den beiden noch einmal zu, dann ging er raschen Schrittes auf den Übungsplatz zu. Nicht, dass es ihm wirklich so eilig gewesen wäre, Haldir zu begrüßen - er hatte vor allem das Gefühl, dass Anuron und Forondir ganz gerne eine Weile unter sich sein wollten, und im übrigen verspürte er kein großes Verlangen, noch einmal alles zu erzählen. Wie er Anuron kannte, würde er Forondir alles so genau berichten, dass dieser die Sache gar nicht mehr anzusprechen brauchte.

---

Dann trat Elenion aus dem Wald hervor auf den Platz, auf dem sich einige Elben im Schwertkampf übten. An der gegenüberliegenden Seite erkannte er das silberblonde Haar und die Gestalt des Galdhrimhauptmanns. Raschen Schrittes ging er hinüber.

Haldir stand neben einem dunkelhaarigen Elben, der Elenion bekannt vorkam, auch wenn er nicht sagen konnte, woher er ihn kannte. Wenn er ihm schon begegnet war, dann sicherlich nicht in den letzten hundert Jahren.

Als er sich näherte, wandte Haldir den Kopf, sah ihn an und lächelte kühl. "Elenion, Ihr seid zurück?"

Elenion neigte höflich den Kopf zur Begrüßung. "Ja. Ab morgen stehe ich Euch wieder zu Diensten, Haldir."

Haldir nickte. "Wie geht es Eurer Tochter?" erkundigte er sich höflich.

Elenion war verblüfft, als er bei dieser Frage des Galadhrim wieder Traurigkeit in sich aufsteigen fühlte, welche er bei seinem Gespräch mit Anuron nicht mehr empfunden hatte. "Sie ist nicht mehr am Leben."

Als Haldirs erstaunter Blick ihn traf, sah Elenion rasch zur Seite und blinzelte, da ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Er verstand es nicht. Warum schmerzte es ihn, dass der Galadhrimhauptmann nach Lissiel fragte, wenn er bei dem Gespräch mit Anuron dabei nichts gespürt hatte? Auf der anderen Seite - Haldir war nicht Anuron.

Der Galadhrim trat neben ihn und legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. "Das bedaure ich sehr", sagte er freundlich. "Falls Ihr Euch dem Dienst noch nicht wieder gewachsen fühlt..."

Elenion schüttelte rasch den Kopf. "Das ist kein Problem, im Gegenteil. Ich werde es genießen, wieder tun zu können, was ich seit vielen Jahren gewöhnt bin." Der Elb hatte sich wieder gefangen und blickte nun ruhig zu dem Galadhrim auf.

Haldir betrachtete ihn ein paar Sekunden aufmerksam, dann jedoch nickte er. "Nun, wenn dies so ist. Es wäre gut, wenn Ihr morgen Früh an der Südgrenze wachen könntet, zusammen mit Laindir und Ríon..." Haldir runzelte einen Moment die Stirn, nickte anschließend aber erneut und sah Elenion fragend an.

"Ja, dies wäre mir recht. Ich werde da sein." Er neigte abermals den Kopf vor dem Galadhrimhauptmann und wandte sich dann zum gehen. Als er noch einen kurzen Blick zurückwarf, sah er, dass Haldir wieder mit dem dunkelhaarigen Elben sprach. Woher kannte er ihn nur?

TBC...

_A/N: Wenn keine Reviews kommen, nehme ich an, dass kein Interesse mehr besteht und werde mir nicht weiter die Mühe machen, neue Kaps hochzuladen. _


	3. Gespräche

_A/N: Ein ganz großes Danke an SilverRose17 für das Review! #freuz# __Schön, dass dir die Story gefällt. ;-) _

* * *

2. Kapitel: Gespräche

„Wie nanntest du ihn?", fragte der dunkelhaarige Elb leise, kaum dass der blonde Nandor außer Hörweite war.

Haldir wandte sich wieder ihm zu. „Elenion", antwortete er ebenso leise. „Warum fragst du?"

Aearion runzelte einen Moment die Stirn. „Ich kann nicht sagen warum, aber sowohl der Name als auch der Elb kommen mir bekannt vor."

Haldir warf Elenion einen kurzen Blick hinterher. „Mir ist nicht bekannt, ob er sich einmal bei euch in Lindon aufhielt. Überhaupt weiß ich nicht besonders viel über ihn."

„Ist er ein Galadhrim?"

Haldir überlegte einen Moment. „Ich glaube nicht, oder zumindest lebte er nicht immer hier. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, erst seit den letzten hundert Jahren." Der Galadhrim gab sich keine Mühe, zu verbergen, dass der Elb ihn auch nie besonders interessiert hatte. Fragend sah er Aearion an. „Wieso ist dir dies so wichtig?"

Aearion zuckte nachdenklich die Schultern. „Ich möchte schlicht wissen, aus welchem Grund er mir bekannt vorkommt."

Haldir überlegte einen Moment. Schließlich sagte er: „Alles, was ich dir zu ihm sagen kann, ist, dass er seit etwa hundert Jahren zu den Kriegern gehört, welche mir zugeteilt sind. Meistens wacht er an der Südgrenze, manchmal aber auch im Osten. Aufgefallen ist mir an ihm kaum etwas... Nur anfangs hatte er einige Schwierigkeiten mit einem anderen Grenzwächter, Taragion. Ich kann nicht sagen, warum, doch sie schienen sich bereits bei ihrer ersten Begegnung nicht leiden zu können. Einige Male gerieten sie auch in ernstere Streitereien, allerdings gingen sie nie so weit, dass ich es für nötig gehalten hätte, einzuschreiten... Heute geht Taragion Elenion aus dem Weg und dieser hält es ebenso."

Aearion hatte wieder die Stirn gerunzelt. „Taragion... War er nicht einer von den Elben, die vorhin von der Ostgrenze kamen?"

Haldir nickte. „Ja. Derjenige, der gefragt hat, ob ich ihn für übermorgen vom Dienst freistellen kann."

„Ich ahnte es... Auch mir war er nicht sonderlich sympathisch."

Haldir seufzte. „Ich mag ihn offen gesagt auch nicht gerne", sagte er sehr leise, wie um zu verhindern, dass ein anderer Elb es hörte. „Er ist recht hochmütig und ich sehe nicht aus welchem Grund. Es gibt nicht viel, womit er sich brüsten könnte. Zwar ist er in allem nicht schlecht, allerdings auch nicht gut – anders als Elenion. Dieser ist zwar unverständlicherweise im Bogenschießen schlecht, kann aber umso besser mit dem Schwerte umgehen... Ich habe ihn manches Mal beobachtet und glaube, dass sein Geschick dem meinigen nur wenig nachsteht, wenn er mich auch nicht übertrifft."

Der dunkelhaarige Elb warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. „Ist er so gut?"

Haldir nickte mit einem etwas gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck. „Allerdings. Warte es ab, bis du ihn einmal siehst."

Aearion ging zu einem Mallorn hinüber und lehnte sich gegen den Stamm, bevor er Haldir wieder fragend ansah. „Worin liegt Elenions Fehler beim Bogenschießen?"

Haldir runzelte die Stirn, worin Aearion ein Zeichen dafür sah, dass er mit seinen Fragen langsam die Geduld des Galadhrim strapazierte. „Ich weiß es nicht... Er verfehlt das Ziel bei weitem."

„Doch wenn nur dies das Problem ist, müsste es sich mit etwas Übung legen, oder?"

„Tut es nicht", erwiderte Haldir mit einem kaum merklichen Seufzen. „Wobei ich sagen muss, dass er, wenn er sich überhaupt noch zum Üben bewegen lässt, sehr schnell entmutigt aufgibt. Ich habe manchmal das Gefühl..."

Haldir zögerte einen Moment und warf einen raschen Blick in die Richtung, in die der blonde Elb verschwunden war, bevor er weitersprach. „Manchmal glaube ich, er will es nicht schaffen. Es ist, als wollte er nur hin und wieder seinen Freunden beweisen, dass er es wirklich nicht kann, anstatt dass er versucht, es zu lernen."

„Denkst du dies ernsthaft?", fragte Aearion überrascht. „Auf mich wirkte er nicht wie jemand, der sich weigert, etwas zu lernen."

Haldir schüttelte den Kopf. „Dies wollte ich nicht sagen. Was ich sagen wollte, ist... vielleicht ist etwas vorgefallen, das ihm die Lust am Bogenschießen verdarb. Ich glaube, aus einem mir unbekannten Grund will er es nicht mehr können."

„Also denkst du, er kann es?"

„Nachdem ich sah, wie vertraut er mit dem Bogen ist, kann ich mir schwerlich vorstellen, dass er damit nie gekämpft haben soll. Er spannt und zielt zu geschickt. Und zudem wird der Umgang mit Pfeil und Bogen den Kindern aller Elbenvölker beigebracht."

Aearion ließ sich unter dem Mallorn zu Boden gleiten und blickte nachdenklich zu zwei Elben, einem dunkelhaarigen und einem silberblonden, hinüber, die sich ein Stück entfernt im Schwertkampf übten.

Haldir ließ sich neben ihm nieder und folgte seinem Blick. „Laindir und Berion", sagte er leise. „Beide sieht man oft zusammen mit Elenion, wenn auch weniger häufig als Anuron und Forondir. Die drei scheinen sehr gute Freunde zu sein, besonders Elenion und Anuron. Ich teile sie immer wieder gemeinsam zum Grenzdienst ein, dabei habe ich ein recht gutes Gefühl."

Aearion überlegte kurz, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Anuron bereits begegnet bin."

„Das glaube ich auch. Aber erinnerst du dich an Forondir? Er kam vorhin kurz nach Taragion."

„Ja, ich glaube, an ihn erinnere ich mich", antwortete Aearion.

„Wie gesagt, er ist der dritte."

Eine Weile beobachteten sie schweigend, wie die zwei Elben sich gegenseitig über den Übungsplatz trieben.

„Sie sind beide recht geschickt", sagte Aearion schließlich leise. „Aber der eine von ihnen – der Blonde – scheint ausdauernder zu sein."

„Ja, Laindir hält länger durch. Wenn es Berion nicht gelingt, ihn zu entwaffnen, bevor er in seinem Rhythmus ist, kann er nur noch mit Glück gewinnen."

Kaum hatte er den Satz ausgesprochen, durchbrach Laindir plötzlich Berions Deckung, das Schwert des Elben sauste in hohem Bogen durch die Luft und landete ein paar Meter weiter auf dem Boden. Berion ließ sich offensichtlich erschöpft zu Boden fallen.

Laindir sagte lachend etwas zu ihm, bevor er sich umwandte und das Schwert seines Freundes holte. Nachdem er es Berion zurückgegeben hatte, streckte Laindir ihm die Hand hin, zog ihn hoch und zusammen verschwanden sie kurz danach im Wald auf der anderen Seite des Platzes.

---

Elenion hatte sich unterdessen auf den Weg zu den Pferdeställen gemacht. Er ließ seinen Hengst Galadon nur selten alleine, nicht einmal für wenige Tage. Er war der Sohn seiner Stute Sîdhiel, die leider inzwischen gestorben war, und ihr nicht sonderlich ähnlich.

Während Sîdhiel immer ein gelassenes und ruhiges Tier gewesen war, das sich selbst durch eine Schlacht nicht nervös machen ließ, war Galadon sehr temperamentvoll, wenn auch genauso wenig nervös wie seine Mutter. Elenion hatte eine Weile Schwierigkeiten mit ihm gehabt, weil er anderen Hengsten gegenüber aggressiv war und sie angriff, wann immer sich eine Gelegenheit bot, aber inzwischen war dies vorbei gegangen.

Bei den Weiden angekommen, sah Elenion sich kurz um, stellte aber fest, dass die Pferde in den Ställen sein mussten.

Kaum hatte Elenion den Stall betreten, in dem Galadon gewöhnlich stand, wieherte dieser ihm auch schon laut und nahezu vorwurfsvoll entgegen. Rasch ging der Elb hinüber und strich über die weichen Nüstern des Tieres. Ein Blick über die Schulter sagte ihm, dass er allein im Stall war.

„Du hast mir gefehlt, Galadon", flüsterte er. Der Elb klopfte den Hals des Hengstes. „Manchmal frage ich mich..." Elenion verstummte, als einige andere Elben eintraten.

Elenion blieb einige Zeit bei Galadon. Obgleich er wusste, dass auch in seiner Abwesenheit für den Hengst gesorgt wurde, vergewisserte er sich, dass er genug Futter und Wasser hatte und es ihm auch sonst gut ging. Einen Moment wunderte er sich, dass die Pferde nicht auf der Weide waren, nahm dann aber an, dass Rychveldir, der Elb, der für die Ställe verantwortlich war, sie früher hereingeholt hatte.

Gerade, als Elenion den Stall wieder verlassen wollte, hörte er Stimmen vor dem Tor. Eine der Stimmen erkannte er sofort. Elenion hielt inne und trat dann wieder zu Galadon. Er bemerkte, wie Taragion, als er den Stall betrat und ihn erblickte, sofort mitten im Satz verstummte, doch Elenion würdigte den anderen Elben keines Blickes.

Er wartete ab, bis Taragion und seine Begleiter die Pferde hinausgeführt hatten. Erst als er sich sicher war, dass sie verschwunden sein mussten, wandte Elenion sich wieder um.

Stirnrunzelnd blickte er zu den nun leeren Abteilungen hinüber, in denen die Pferde gestanden hatten. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Taragions Pferd immer schon in diesem Stall gestanden hatte... Jedenfalls war er dem Elb hier nie begegnet. Aber vielleicht lag dies auch einfach daran, dass Taragion zu anderen Zeiten unterwegs war als er.

Seufzend schlang Elenion Galadon noch einmal die Arme um den Hals und lehnte sich an ihn, dann machte er sich auf den Weg hinaus.

Draußen erblickte er gleich Berion sowie Laindir, welcher dem Nandor rasch entgegen lief. „Da bist du also, Elenion!", rief er. „Wir ahnten bereits, dass du nach Galadon siehst."

Elenion lächelte. „Ich musste doch wissen, ob es ihm gut geht", erwiderte er. „Ich sah euch vorhin auf dem Übungsplatz, wusste jedoch nicht, wie lange ihr noch üben würdet. Berion, ich denke, du bist besser geworden. Du hast mehrere Angriffe Laindirs abgewehrt, welche dir vor einigen Tagen noch Schwierigkeiten machten."

Berion nickte erschöpft. „Ich war heute in sehr guter Form –allerdings reichte es nicht", fügte er mit einem Blick auf Laindir hinzu.

„Ärgere dich nicht", tröstete ihn der blonde Galadhrim amüsiert, bevor er sich an Elenion wandte. „Denk dir, gestern gelang es ihm sogar, mich zu entwaffnen. Auch wenn er nicht schnell genug war, mich zu hindern, mein Schwert gleich wieder aufzuheben."

„Früher besiegte ich dich weit häufiger", murrte Berion und sah dann Elenion an. „Dies kommt, weil Laindir so oft mit dir übt, dadurch wird er immer besser. Ich werde zwar auch besser, jedoch nicht so schnell wie er."

Laindir schien Mühe zu haben, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. „In dem Fall solltest auch du mit Elenion üben, Berion. Dies dürfte dir gut tun."

„Wenn ich noch schneller verliere, entmutigt mich das nur", brummte Berion.

‚Genau wie bei Elenion im Bogenschießen, würde Anuron jetzt sagen', dachte Elenion. ‚Und Laindir denkt dies auch, nur spricht er es nicht aus, und das ist gut so. Auf ihn wäre ich wütend, bei Anuron würde ich es hinnehmen.'

Leise seufzend strich sich Elenion eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Sagt, was habt ihr nun vor?", fragte er, hauptsächlich, um das gespannte Schweigen zu überbrücken.

Laindir und Berion wechselten einen Blick, dann zuckten beide die Schultern. „Wir wollten dich begrüßen, über die Zeit danach hatten wir uns keine Gedanken gemacht", erklärte Laindir. „Hättest du etwas dagegen, ein wenig mit mir zu üben?"

Berion warf Laindir einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Da möchte ich dabei sein – so werde ich zumindest vorher wissen, welche Tricks du später an mir ausprobierst. Und ich möchte Zeuge deiner Niederlage sein."

Elenion schmunzelte. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Laindir sich oft einige Bewegungsfolgen von ihm abschaute und danach gegen Berion einsetzte. „Nun gut. Dann lasst uns gehen!"

---

Wieder auf dem Kampfplatz angekommen, warf Elenion einen raschen Blick dorthin, wo vorher Haldir und der dunkelhaarige Elb gestanden hatten, doch sie waren nicht mehr da. Natürlich, Forondir hatte ja gesagt, dass Haldir von der Herrin erwartet wurde... Und der Andere?

Als Elenion bemerkte, dass Laindir ihn fragend anblickte, wandte er sich eilig wieder ihm zu. Gemeinsam gingen sie ein Stück weiter in die Mitte des Platzes, zogen dann gleichzeitig die Schwerter und näherten sich einander langsam.

Nun, mit dem Schwert in der Hand, spürte Elenion, wie er sich entspannte. Nein, entspannen war nicht das richtige Wort. Etwas in ihm beruhigte sich, die Fragen, die Bilder, die ihm immer wieder kamen, verschwanden. Deswegen mochte er es, sich im Schwertkampf zu üben. Gerade dabei kam er zur Ruhe, anders als beim Bogenschießen, das ihn nur in Aufruhr versetzte.

Elenion duckte sich zur Seite, als Laindir den ersten Angriff ausführte, erst den zweiten Schlag wehrte er ab. Schnell trafen ihre Schwerter aufeinander, doch noch waren beide dabei, sich in ihren Rhythmus einzufinden.

Elenion war früher soweit, er wusste es und nutzte es aus. Mit ungeahnter Schnelligkeit zuckte sein Schwert vor, dann wieder zur Seite. In einem echten Kampf hätte er Laindir bereits verletzen können, doch den beiden Elben ging es hierbei nur um das Entwaffnen.

Elenion spürte, dass Laindir ein wenig zornig darüber war, dass er ihn bereits in die Defensive gedrängt hatte. Der Elb würde nicht aufgeben, besonders nicht in dem Bewusstsein, dass Berion zusah, und es würde ihn verärgern, wenn Elenion so schnell gewann.

Der Nandor jedoch ließ sich davon nicht beeinflussen. Sollte er eine Möglichkeit finden, seinen Freund zu entwaffnen, so würde er es tun.

Wahrscheinlich ahnte Laindir dies, denn er bemühte sich wirklich, Elenion keine solche Möglichkeit zu bieten und dies gelang ihm gut.

Der Kampf ging weiter. Beide Elben waren absolut konzentriert, und obwohl Laindirs Geschick nicht an Elenions heranreichte, schaffte er es lange, sich ihm zu widersetzen und hin und wieder selbst Angriffe zu führen.

Am Ende war es jedoch trotzdem Elenion, der gewann. Als Laindirs Verteidigung einen Moment, sei es durch Erschöpfung oder Unachtsamkeit des Elben, schwächer wurde, zuckte Elenions Schwert nach oben, traf klirrend auf das Laindirs und schlug es ihm aus der Hand.

Elenion atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, dann schob er sein eigenes Schwert in die Scheide und blickte Laindir an. Der Galadhrim schien erschöpft, aber zufrieden.

‚So lange hielt er selten durch', dachte Elenion. ‚Wahrhaftig, er hat allen Grund, zufrieden zu sein.'

Anerkennend nickte er Laindir zu, dann gingen sie gemeinsam zu Berion, welcher sich ein Stück entfernt unter einem Mallorn niedergelassen hatte. Auf dem Weg hob Laindir sein Schwert auf.

Berion wirkte durchaus beeindruckt. „Ich glaube, so gut sah ich euch beide noch nicht kämpfen", erklärte er nachdenklich. „Ich habe wahrlich kein Verlangen danach, euch als Ork über den Weg zu laufen."

Laindir und Elenion tauschten einen Blick und lächelten. „Auch dir sollte ein Ork nicht über den Weg laufen", erklärte Elenion freundlich, während er sich neben Berion setzte. „Du magst nicht so geschickt sein wie wir, aber gut bist du allemal."

„Dürfen wir euch stören?"

* * *

_A/N: So, das nächste Kap wird wahrscheinlich etwas dauern, weil meine Betaleserin in Urlaub ist. Bis dahin, schreibt Reviews! 1. Freue ich mich sehr darüber, 2. Brauche ich sie um zu wissen, ob Interesse an der Story besteht! _


	4. Die Frau in den Flammen

_A/N: Danke schön nochmal an MorganAbKynan für die Reviews ;) _

3. Kapitel: Die Frau in den Flammen

Elenion, Laindir und Berion wandten sich überrascht um, als sie die Stimme hörten. Von ihnen unbemerkt hatten Haldir und der dunkelhaarige Elb sich ihnen genähert.

Der Galadhrimhauptmann warf einen Blick auf seinen Begleiter. „Dies ist Aearion", stellte er ihn kurz vor. An Laindir und Elenion gewandt fuhr er fort. „Wir beobachteten euch eine Weile. Ihr kämpft sehr gut." Wie üblich hatte seine Stimme einen gelassenen, wenn auch kühlen Klang, doch schwang ein Unterton mit, der Elenion verwirrte. War Haldir unruhig oder bildete er sich das ein?

Der Nandor sah Laindir an. Dieser erwiderte seinen Blick ebenso überrascht, doch ahnte Elenion, dass er aus einem anderen Grund verwirrt war: Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Haldir sich ihnen von sich aus näherte und wenn er es tat, ging es meist nur darum, wer wann Dienst hatte.

Elenion wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Fragend sah er zu Haldir auf und fragte sich im selben Moment, ob es nicht höflicher wäre, aufzustehen, da er, Laindir und Berion nach wie vor auf dem Boden saßen. Der Nandor stellte fest, dass Aearions Anwesenheit ihn unsicher machte und dies ärgerte ihn.

Und genau Aearion war es, der nun vortrat und neben ihm in die Hocke ging. Forschende, blaue Augen bohrten sich in die seinen. Elenion widerstand mit Mühe dem Impuls, den Blick abzuwenden. „Die Herrin Galadriel sagte, Ihr wärt einer der Nandor aus Lindon."

Elenion blinzelte. Aearions ruhige, fast sanfte Stimme passte nicht zu der stechenden Schärfe seiner Augen. „Das bin ich. Warum fragt Ihr?"

„Auch ich bin ein Nandor aus Lindon."

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis diese Nachricht zu Elenion durchdrang, dann zog er leicht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Tatsächlich? Selten nur kommen welche meines Volkes hierher." Der kühle, leicht abweisende Klang seiner Stimme war der einzige Hinweis darauf, dass Aearions durchdringender Blick die Nerven des Blonden auf die Probe stellte.

Aearion nickte und endlich sah er einen Moment zur Seite. „Ich bin als Bote hier." Wieder richtete er die Augen auf Elenion, der in der kurzen Pause seine innere Ruhe wiedergefunden hatte. „Als ich Euch heute Mittag sah, kamt Ihr mir bekannt vor."

„Auch ich hatte das Gefühl", erwiderte Elenion. „Doch kann ich nicht sagen, aus welchem Grund."

„Dies weiß auch ich nicht." Unvermittelt erhob sich Aearion wieder. „Haldir, lass uns gehen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwanden die beiden Elben ein Stück entfernt im Wald. Elenion blickte ihnen völlig überrascht hinterher.

„Was war los?", fragte jemand hinter dem Nandor. Dieser bemerkte daraufhin Anuron, der offensichtlich gerade hinzugekommen war und sich nun an seiner Seite zu Boden gleiten ließ.

„Ich verstehe es selbst nicht", antwortete Elenion verwirrt. Kurz berichtete er Anuron, was sich abgespielt hatte.

Auch der Galadhrim schien damit nichts anfangen zu können. Er zuckte die Schultern und wechselte dann das Thema. „Eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen, ob du heute Abend mit mir und Forondir essen möchtest."

Elenion lächelte ihm zu und nickte. „Sehr gern. Ich schaue auf dem Rückweg noch einmal nach Galadon, dann komme ich zu euch."

Anuron stand auf. „Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, begleite ich dich."

„Deine Gesellschaft ist mir willkommen." Auch Elenion erhob sich und lächelte den beiden anderen Elben zu. „Wir sehen uns morgen, Laindir. Haldir hat mich beauftragt, mit dir und Ríon an der Südgrenze zu wachen. Auf bald, Berion."

Die zwei Elben verabschiedeten sich ebenfalls freundlich. Laindir schien ehrlich erfreut als er hörte, dass er den Grenzdienst mit Elenion verbringen sollte, und dem Nandor ging es genauso. Abgesehen von Anuron fand er die Wache mit Laindir am angenehmsten.

Schweigend gingen Elenion und Anuron in Richtung der Pferdeställe.

Schließlich erklärte Anuron leise: „Ich wollte es vor Laindir und Berion nicht sagen, doch es überrascht mich nicht, dass Haldir und der andere – wie hieß er noch? – dir Fragen gestellt haben."

Elenion sah ihn verwirrt an. „Aearion heißt er. Wieso überrascht dich das nicht?"

„Weil sie bereits mir Fragen über dich gestellt haben", antwortete Anuron mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Elenion blieb vor Überraschung stehen. „Sie haben was?"

„Mir Fragen über dich gestellt", wiederholte Anuron, während er selbst stehen blieb und Elenion aufmerksam betrachtete. „Sie wollten wissen, ob du ein Nandor bist, wie lange ich dich schon kenne, ob ich weiß, wieso du solche Probleme mit dem Bogenschießen hast..."

„Was?" Elenions Wangen färbten sich leicht rot, was immer ein gefährliches Zeichen war. „Das hat sie nicht zu interessieren!", erklärte er hitzig. „Und solche Fragen sollten sie von vornherein unterlassen!"

Anuron nickte gelassen. „Genau dies sagte ich ihnen. Anfangs wollte ich nicht so direkt sein, insbesondere Haldir gegenüber, aber diese Frage fand ich schlicht unverschämt."

Elenion schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch um sich zu beruhigen. „Das war sie auch, wenn du mich fragst." Er hatte wieder zu seiner üblichen Gelassenheit zurückgefunden. Mittlerweile hatte er leichte Kopfschmerzen, was ihm klar machte, dass er in letzter Zeit einmal zu oft aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten war. „Haben Haldir und Aearion dir gesagt, warum sie das wissen wollten?"

Anuron schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein... Am Anfang ignorierten sie es, wenn ich dies fragte, und als ich mich weigerte, auf die Frage mit dem Bogenschießen zu antworten, gingen sie wieder." Der Elb runzelte die Stirn. „Es ist möglich, dass sie vorhin so plötzlich gegangen sind, weil ich auftauchte... Vielleicht fürchteten sie, dass ich sie darauf ansprechen könnte."

Verwirrt schüttelte Elenion den Kopf. „Doch aus welchem Grund haben sie diese Fragen überhaupt gestellt? Und mir gegenüber nichts davon erwähnt? Aearion kenne ich kaum, doch glaube ich nicht, dass Haldir sich jemals zuvor so verhalten hat. Es passt nicht zu ihm."

„Stimmt", erwiderte Anuron. „Es passt nicht. Mehr kann ich dazu auch nicht sagen."

Elenion überlegte noch ein paar Sekunden, dann machte er sich mit langsamen Schritten wieder auf den Weg. Anuron ging schweigend neben ihm her.

Schließlich hob Elenion die Hand und legte sie dem Galadhrim auf die Schulter. „Wie dem auch sei, ich bin froh, dass du ihnen nichts gesagt hast", erklärte er leise. „Und beunruhigt bin ich auch. Von allen meinen Freunden haben sie genau den gefragt, der ihnen Antwort hätte geben können. Meinst du, sie ahnten dies?"

Anuron zögerte. „Vielleicht... Aber möglicherweise wussten sie auch nur, dass ich einer deiner engsten Freunde bin. Jetzt wissen sie natürlich, dass ich etwas wei", fügte er hinzu. „Wäre dies anders, hätte ich mich nicht geweigert, ihnen eine Antwort zu geben."

Elenion nickte leicht, dann blieb er stehen und umarmte Anuron kurzerhand. „Ich bin froh, dass ich dich habe", meinte er seufzend. „Ohne dich ginge es mir wohl nur halb so gut."

Anuron lachte. „Ich helfe dir gern, das weißt du doch."

Auch Elenion lächelte, während er Anuron wieder losließ und seinen Weg fortsetzte.

Dann erreichten sie die Pferdeställe. Als sie eintraten, huschte Elenions Blick über die Abteilungen, in denen die Pferde von Taragion und seinen Begleitern standen.

Während der blonde Nandor zu Galadon hinüber ging, fragte er Anuron: „Weißt du, seit wann Taragions Pferd hier steht? Oder war dies schon immer so?"

Anuron schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Taragions Pferd steht in einem anderen Stall, aber es lahmt. Deswegen reitet er zur Zeit den Hengst dort drüben." Der Galadhrim deutete auf einen Rappen.

Elenion nickte langsam. „Ich verstehe." Seine Augen suchten Anurons. „Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass mehr dahinter steckt, als du gesagt hast?"

„Weil du mich kennst?" Anuron seufzte. „Rychveldir bemerkte vorgestern, dass der Hengst lahmte. Daraufhin wurde er wütend und warf Taragion vor, ihm das verschwiegen zu haben. Du weißt, Rychveldir reagiert manchmal recht heftig auf solche Geschehnisse, Taragion ebenso. Er sagte, er sei seit mehreren Tagen nicht im Stall gewesen und so sei es ihm also gar nicht möglich gewesen, etwas zu bemerken. Seiner Meinung nach war es viel eher Rychveldir, der sich nicht gut genug um den Hengst gekümmert habe. Das hat Rychveldir als persönlichen Angriff angesehen und, nun ja... Der Streit ging die letzten Tage hin und her. Was wirklich passiert ist, weiß bis heute keiner." Anuron seufzte abermals. „Taragion ist nicht wie du, Elenion – er kümmert sich längst nicht so sehr um seinen Hengst. Aber dass er ihn bewusst schlecht behandeln würde, kann ich mir auch nicht vorstellen. Und, versteh mich nicht falsch, es kann durchaus sein, dass er länger nicht im Stall war."

Elenion klopfte nachdenklich Galadons Hals. „Es hört sich so an, als ob Taragion und Rychveldir sich beide in etwas hineingesteigert hätten", stellte er fest. „Das wäre bei ihnen auch nicht ungewöhnlich. Allerdings würde Rychveldir sich um ein Pferd, das seiner Obhut anvertraut ist, sicherlich nicht zu wenig kümmern."

Anuron zuckte die Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Aber dir ist klar, dass auch du dich schnell in etwas hineinsteigerst, oder?"

Elenion schmunzelte. „Nun, richtig, auch bei mir wäre dies nicht ungewöhnlich. Das habe ich ja heute bereits bewiesen. Aber dass ich es zugebe, ist doch ein Fortschritt, oder?" Er zwinkerte Anuron zu und erhielt ein leises Auflachen zur Antwort.

Dann schwiegen beide eine Weile. Elenion striegelte Galadon, Anuron lehnte daneben an einer Trennwand.

Schließlich war es der Galadhrim, der das Schweigen brach. „Ich habe mir das noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen, die Sache mit Haldir und... Aearion?" Als Elenion ihm zunickte, fuhr Anuron fort. „Auf mich wirkte Haldir nicht gerade glücklich… Ich bezweifle, dass er mit dieser Ausfragerei einverstanden war. Auch war es nur Aearion, der mir Fragen stellte... Haldir stand schweigend daneben."

Elenion hielt beim Striegeln inne und überlegte. „Ich habe kaum auf Haldir geachtet... Auch in meinem Fall war es Aearion, der mit mir sprach, und meine Aufmerksamkeit galt ihm. Aber, wenn ich nun darüber nachdenke... Haldir meinte nur, dass sie uns eine Weile beim Üben beobachtet hätten... doch er schien nicht recht zu wissen, was er sonst sagen sollte."

„Dies kommt bei Haldir selten vor", bemerkte Anuron.

Galadon stieß Elenion sanft an, woraufhin der Nandor mit einem Lächeln fortfuhr, ihn zu striegeln. „Ja, und ich glaube, es könnte daran gelegen haben, dass ihm die Sache unangenehm war. Auch seine Stimme klang etwas unruhig."

„Was wiederum darauf schließen lässt, dass all dies nicht nach seinem Willen war."

Elenion überlegte noch einen Moment, dann zuckte er die Schultern und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit endgültig wieder Galadon zu. Was auch immer Aearion und Haldir zu diesem Tun getrieben hatte, heute wollte er der Frage nicht mehr nachgehen.

Als Elenion Galadon fertig gestriegelt hatte, sah er sich kurz um. Es gab keinen Grund, warum er den Hengst jetzt nicht allein lassen sollte.

Der Blonde winkte Anuron. „Gehen wir zu Forondir. Ich möchte ihn ungern warten lassen."

xxx

Am nächsten Tag war Elenion sehr früh wieder wach und auf den Beinen. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen und die Sterne glänzten am Himmel.

Rasch zog Elenion sich an und machte sich auf den Weg zu Galadon. Für gewöhnlich sah er gleich nach dem Aufwachen und noch einmal abends nach dem Hengst, an freien Tagen ritt er meist auch aus. Heute jedoch war er zum Frühdienst eingeteilt. Das bedeutete, er würde den Großteil des Tages nicht da sein. Obwohl Rychveldir sicher gut für Galadon sorgen würde, wie er es immer tat.

Auf dem Weg zu den Ställen blickte Elenion immer wieder zu den Sternen auf. Er liebte die Sterne. Obwohl das bei allen Elben der Fall war, hatte sich der Blonde schon in seiner Kinderzeit immer gefreut, wenn seine Mutter ihm sagte, dass sich das Licht der Sterne in seinen Augen spiegle. In Gedanken dankte Elenion Elbereth, der Vala der Gestirne, für die Lichter am dunklen Himmel.

Elenion verbrachte einige Zeit bei Galadon. Dann, als schließlich die Dämmerung einsetzte, machte er sich auf zum Übungsplatz, der auch als Treffpunkt für diejenigen diente, die zum Grenzdienst eingeteilt waren.

Laindir stand bereits mit Ríon, einem dunkelhaarigen Galadhrim, den Elenion nur flüchtig kannte, und einigen anderen Elben dort. Haldir war ebenfalls anwesend, und, zu Elenions Verwunderung und Ärger, auch Aearion.

Elenion wusste nicht, warum er diese Abneigung gegen den Elb verspürte. Es war auch nicht wirklich Abneigung, es war... Der stechende Blick Aearions war ihm unangenehm; ebenso ließ ihn die Ausstrahlung des Nandors nervös werden, doch konnte er nicht erklären wieso.

Als Elenion neben Laindir trat, warf dieser ihm einen Blick zu und lächelte. „Bist du bereit?"

Elenion nickte, versuchte aber gar nicht erst das Lächeln zu erwidern, da er im selben Moment bemerkte, dass noch ein weiterer Elb anwesend war, den er lieber nicht gesehen hätte.

Taragion stand ein kleines Stück entfernt unter einem Baum und sah starr in die andere Richtung. Mehr als alles andere machte Elenion dieses Verhalten klar, dass der Galadhrim ihn bereits gesehen hatte. Der Blonde entschloss sich, Taragion zu übersehen.

Laindir warf noch einen kurzen, fragenden Blick zu Ríon, dann traten die drei Elben zusammen zu Haldir. Elenion fiel auf, dass Aearions Augen sich auf ihn richteten, doch war er in Erinnerung an ihre letzte Begegnung nicht bereit, ihn anzusehen.

„Wir sind vollzählig", erklärte Laindir an Haldir gewandt. „Sollen wir uns schon auf den Weg machen?"

Haldir wechselte noch ein paar Worte mit Laindir, die jedoch nicht mehr in Elenions Bewusstsein drangen. Angespannt mühte er sich, nur nicht in Aearions Richtung zu sehen.

Elenion war mehr als erleichtert, als Laindir sich abwandte. Rasch überquerten sie den Platz.

Aearions Blick folgte dem Blonden, bis die Schatten des Waldes ihn verschluckt hatten.

Der Tag verging, ohne dass Elenion auch nur ein anderes Lebewesen – abgesehen von den beiden anderen Wächtern und Tieren – zu sehen bekommen hätte. Laindir und er unterhielten sich auf dem Talan über Belanglosigkeiten, während Ríon meistens schwieg, aber aufmerksam zuhörte. Elenion hatte den Eindruck, dass der dunkelhaarige Elb für gewöhnlich nicht viel sprach und er störte sich nicht daran.

Es war bereits Mittag, als der Nandor hinabkletterte, um sich ein wenig zu bewegen. Unten angekommen sah er sich um, erwartete aber im Grunde nicht, etwas zu entdecken.

Nach einer Weile kam er an einen Bach, und da er durstig war, trank er ein paar Schlucke. Er hob den Blick wieder.

Vor seinen Augen zogen Nebelschwaden vorbei. Nebelschwaden, die verdeckten, was er einmal gesehen hatte, die verhüllten, was wiederzusehen er sich nun weigerte. Ihm war, als würde er in einen tiefen Abgrund gesogen. Die Dunkelheit um ihn vertiefte sich. Eine eisige Hand umklammerte sein Herz. Er wehrte sich gegen den Sog, schwamm gegen die Strömung, kämpfte darum, die Kontrolle zurückzugewinnen...

Elenion blinzelte. Am ganzen Körper zitternd lag er ausgestreckt auf der Seite. Neben ihm hörte er das leise Plätschern des Baches. Er spürte kalten Schweiß auf seinem Gesicht. Was war geschehen? Dieses Gefühl... Was war passiert? Oder eher, war etwas passiert?

Eine ganze Weile verging, bis er sich und seinen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Dann wusch er sich das Gesicht und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu Laindir und Ríon. Die beiden Galadhrim hatten offensichtlich nichts bemerkt, wofür Elenion sehr dankbar war, auch wenn er nicht verhindern konnte, dass beiden auffiel, wie schweigsam er plötzlich war.

Die Erinnerung an das, was eben geschehen war, ließ Elenion nicht los. Eine eisige Kälte hatte ihn ergriffen und ließ sein Innerstes erzittern.

Hätte Laindir ihn nicht darauf aufmerksam gemacht, hätte er wahrscheinlich gar nicht bemerkt, dass die Ablösung da war und sie zurück nach Caras Galadhon gehen sollten.

Auch auf dem Weg war Elenion sehr still. Er sagte nur etwas, wenn Laindir oder Ríon ihn direkt ansprachen, und auch das bekam er hin und wieder nicht mit. Doch nach einer Weile riss Laindir ihn mit einer Frage aus seinen Gedanken. „Ist etwas passiert?"

Elenion warf ihm einen raschen Blick zu. „Wieso?"

„Na ja... Du sagst kein Wort."

„Es geht mir gut." Das war alles, was Elenion sagte und mehr würden die beiden anderen auch nicht erfahren. Ríon blickte den Nandor mit gerunzelter Stirn an – wahrscheinlich war die Lüge in Elenions Worten einfach zu offensichtlich – aber weder er noch Laindir stellten weitere Fragen, bis sie Caras Galadhon erreicht hatten.

Zusammen gingen sie zum Übungsplatz, wo sie sich bei Haldir meldeten. Elenion bemerkte nicht einmal, dass Aearion ebenfalls dort war, so vertieft war er in seine Gedanken. Er bekam auch nicht mit, dass Haldir ihn fragte, ob er morgen wieder die Südwache übernehmen könne. Ebenso übersah er Haldirs Stirnrunzeln und Laindirs Schulterzucken, als von ihm keine Antwort kam.

Kaum hatten sie die Erlaubnis zu gehen, ließ Elenion Laindir und Ríon auch schon stehen und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Pferdeställen. Bei Galadon würde er seine Ruhe haben.

Das Laub raschelte unter seinen Füßen. Anders als in anderen Teilen Mittelerdes färbte sich das Laubwerk der Mallornbäume im Herbst nur golden. Erst im Frühjahr, wenn das junge Grün bereits nachgewachsen war und die Äste von gelben Blüten erstrahlten, verloren die Mellyrn ihre Blätter. Darum galt der Frühling als die schönste Jahreszeit in Lothlórien, denn dann war der Boden golden von den Blättern, auch das Laubdach glänzte golden und die Stämme der Mellyrn schimmerten silberfarben.

Elenion nahm all das wahr, doch anders als gewöhnlich erfüllte es ihn nicht mit Freude. Sein Herz schmerzte beim Gedanken an das Gefühl, das er gehabt hatte. Wie sehr hatte er sich gewünscht, das nie wieder erdulden zu müssen...

Bei Galadon wurde Elenion etwas ruhiger. Lange stand er einfach nur an den Hengst gelehnt und starrte vor sich hin. Dann begann er, ihn zu streicheln und zu klopfen. „Weißt du, Galadon…", flüsterte er. „Ich wüsste ja schon gern..."

Er fühlte das Fell des Hengstes nicht mehr unter seiner Hand. Wo war er? War er noch da?

Nebel wirbelten. Flammen loderten auf. „Nimm das Kind, bring es in Sicherheit..." Die Worte hallten in seinem Kopf.

Ein Paar grüner Augen, voll Schmerz und Verzweiflung. „Es ist zu spät... Du kannst nichts mehr tun."

Er stolperte vorwärts. Etwas in ihm schien zu zerreißen. Ein letzter Blick auf die Frau in den Flammen, die Frau die er liebte. Dann war er fort, ausgestoßen von der Erde. Die Magie, die Magie in seinen Adern – er hatte sie nicht kontrollieren können.

Schwer landete er im Gras, zitternd blieb er liegen. Die Augen Sabines, ihr letzter Blick. In sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt für immer.

Das erste, das Elenion wieder wahrnahm, war das schrille Wiehern eines Pferdes. Dann Anurons Stimme, heiser und erschrocken. „Forondir! Hier ist er!"

Rasche Schritte kamen näher. Elenion fühlte Hände auf seinen Schultern, spürte, wie ihn jemand auf den Rücken drehte. Unfähig sich zu rühren oder auch nur den Blick zu fixieren lag er da. Sein Gesicht fühlte sich feucht an. Sein Atem ging kurz und flach.

Wieder ein Wiehern, leiser diesmal, doch nicht weniger angstvoll.

„Er kommt schon wieder auf die Beine, Galadon", hörte Elenion Forondir flüstern. „Hab keine Angst, wir kümmern uns um ihn."

„Wir sollten ihn zu unserem Talan bringen", kam es dann von Anuron. Die Stimme des Galadhrim zitterte. „Glaubst du, du kannst ihn tragen?"

„Es wird gehen."

Elenion fühlte ein Paar kräftiger Arme, die sich unter seinen Körper schoben und ihn dann hochhoben.

„Es wird wieder gut, Galadon", flüsterte Anuron, wahrscheinlich ebenso um sich selbst zu beruhigen wie den Hengst. „Es wird wieder."

TBC...

A/N: Und jetzt schreibt mir doch bitte, wie's euch gefallen hat _lieb schau _;)


	5. Erinnerung

_Danke schön wieder für dein Review, Morgan :D Sorry, dass es so lang gedauert hat, aber ich musste meinen Plot nochmal umstellen - deswegen auch der Genrewechsel von Allgemein zu Drama. ;) Ich hoffe mal, das Kap gefällt dir wieder... _

* * *

4. Kapitel: Erinnerung

Elenion lauschte. Er hörte Vogelgesang, doch noch deutlicher leise Atemzüge.

Er versuchte sich an den vergangenen Abend zu erinnern. Es gelang ihm nicht.

Schließlich schlug er die Augen auf. Verwirrt stellte er fest, dass er keineswegs auf seinem Talan war. Er befand sich bei Anuron und Forondir, die beide in der Nähe ruhten. Elenion selbst lag auf einem Diwan, eine Decke war eng um ihn geschlungen.

Der Nandor setzte sich mühsam auf. Dass ihm das schwer fiel, irritierte ihn noch mehr. Verwirrt schüttelte der Elb den Kopf um seine Gedanken zu klären, und versuchte abermals, sich zu erinnern. Langsam tauchten wieder einige Bruchstücke auf. Das Gefühl gestern am Bach... dann war er bei Galadon gewesen... Und dann...

Als die Erinnerung plötzlich auftauchte, spürte Elenion, wie ihm ein eisiger Schauder über den Rücken lief. Ja... Aber... Wieso? Wieso hatte er sich so das so in Gedächtnis rufen müssen?

Der Elb ließ sich zurücksinken und zog die Decke fest um sich. Tränen waren ihm in die Augen getreten.

---

_Die Sonne war gerade untergegangen. Er saß neben Sabine am Bett eines Mannes. Elenion warf ihr einen Blick zu und seufzte leise. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir ihn am Leben halten können."_

_Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich auch nicht. Aber versuchen müssen wir es."_

_---_

_Ihr Kopf lag an seiner Schulter, doch er wusste, dass sie nicht schlief. „Warum tun sie das?", fragte er flüsternd. „Es ist Wahnsinn, du weißt das, sie spüren es alle. Warum tun sie es?"_

_Sabine seufzte. „Es lässt dich nicht los, Elenion, nicht wahr? Nicht einmal, nachdem wir den Tod eines Menschen erlebten."_

_„Er starb durch Krankheit, das ist etwas anderes. Sie haben diese Frau verbrannt, mitten auf dem Marktplatz. Überall standen Menschen, doch niemand hinderte sie. Wie könnte ich das vergessen?"_

_„Was hielt denn dich davon ab, etwas zu tun?"_

_„Du. Du hast mich zurückgehalten, das weißt du doch."_

_„Ja. Warum, glaubst du, habe ich das getan?"Ihre Stimme klang sanft und liebevoll._

_Elenion runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß es nicht... Glaubst du, sie hätten auch mich verbrannt?"Die Furcht fehlte in seiner Stimme._

_„Ich weiß nicht, was sie getan hätten", erwiderte Sabine leise. „Doch eines weiß ich: Es wäre nichts gutes gewesen. Ich brauche dich, Elenion."_

_Er strich ihr sanft durchs Haar. ‚Auch ich brauche dich', dachte er. ‚Aber das wirst du nie von mir hören.'_

_---_

_Elenion stand neben Sabine. Nervös um sich blickend war eine Nachbarin zu ihnen getreten. „Ihr dürft hier nicht bleiben. Sie geben euch die Schuld am Tod dieses Mannes. Sie sagen, ihr habt seine Seele an den Teufel verkauft."_

_„Anders gesagt, sie halten uns für Hexen." Sabines Stimme klang erschöpft._

_Elenion sah die Nachbarin an, wartete darauf, dass sie widersprach. Stattdessen jedoch seufzte sie und blickte zur Seite._

_Ein paar Sekunden dauerte es noch, bis der Elb begriff, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Sabine hatte recht. Sie wurden beschuldigt, mit dem Teufel im Bunde zu sein. Mit jemandem, der nach Sabines Erzählungen Morgoth ähnlich zu sein schien. Elenion begriff es nicht. „Aber wir haben versucht, ihm zu helfen!", stieß er schließlich hervor. Nur mühsam gelang es ihm, seinen Zorn unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Wie können sie..."_

_Sabine legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. „Lass gut sein, Elenion", bat sie ihn sanft. „Gisela hat recht. Nimm das Kind, bring es in Sicherheit. Bei meinem Bruder wird die Kleine gut aufgehoben sein. Ich packe solange das Nötigste zusammen und dann werden wir diesen Ort verlassen."_

_Elenion betrachtete sie ein paar Sekunden schweigend, dann jedoch nickte er. „Du hast recht. Wenn der Wahnsinn hier so um sich greift, ist es wohl die einzige Möglichkeit für uns, zu fliehen."Der Elb wandte sich ab und ließ die beiden Frauen stehen. Er verstand es nicht und egal was Sabine sagte, er würde es nie verstehen._

_---_

_Wieder wechselte das Bild. In seinen Armen hielt er ihre kleine Tochter. Einen Moment noch drückte er sie an sich, dann gab er sie Sabines Bruder. „Pass auf sie auf", bat er. „Wir kommen, sobald es uns möglich ist."_

_Der Mann nickte. Besorgt sah er Elenion an, öffnete den Mund wie um eine Frage zu stellen, doch der Elb ließ ihm keine Zeit. Ohne abzuwarten schwang er sich auf sein Pferd und ritt davon. Sein Herz zog sich schmerzvoll zusammen. Warum nur war ihm so elend zumute? Es war kein Abschied für immer... Er würde die Kleine wiedersehen... Er würde Sabine wiedersehen..._

_---_

_Dann war er daheim. Das Haus war verlassen. Er suchte, mühte sich, gegen die Panik, die in seinem Inneren erwachte, anzukommen. Schließlich ging er hinaus, vielleicht war Sabine unterwegs, natürlich war sie das, wo sollte sie sonst sein?_

_In den Straßen war es ungewöhnlich still. Die wenigen Menschen, denen Elenion begegnete, wichen mit entsetzten Mienen vor ihm zurück, doch er nahm sie kaum wahr. Seine Füße trugen ihn weiter, weiter, bis zum Marktplatz. Dort sah er sie._

_Auf dem Platz war ein Scheiterhaufen aufgerichtet und in Flammen gesetzt worden. In der Mitte des Scheiterhaufens stand sie, gefesselt. Er sah keinen anderen. Er sah nur sie._

_Sabine hob den Kopf, blickte ihn an. Ein Paar grüner Augen, voll Schmerz und Verzweiflung. „Es ist zu spät... Du kannst nichts mehr tun."_

_Sie dachte diese Worte nur, dennoch hörte er sie in seinem Kopf. Er stolperte vorwärts._

_Jemand griff nach ihm, zog ihn zurück. Elenion wehrte sich, versuchte, sich loszureißen. Erfolglos. Er wandte sich um zu dem, der ihn festhielt, blickte in ein Paar blauer Augen, in die Abgründe von Jahrhunderten. Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kannst ihr nicht helfen. Geh!"_

_Elenion wandte den Blick ab, sah wieder zu Sabine. Etwas in ihm schien zu zerreißen. Ein letzter Blick auf die Frau in den Flammen, die Frau die er liebte. Dann war er fort, ausgestoßen von der Erde. Die Magie, die Magie in seinen Adern – er hatte sie nicht kontrollieren können._

_Schwer landete er im Gras, zitternd blieb er liegen. Die Augen Sabines, ihr letzter Blick – in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt für immer._

_---_

Leise weinend krümmte sich Elenion auf dem Diwan zusammen. Der Schmerz war fast mehr, als er verkraften konnte. Warum? Warum hatten sie Sabine verbrannt? Und warum konnte er die Erinnerung nicht hinter sich lassen? Nach all der Zeit schmerzte es ihn immer noch so sehr.

Dann plötzlich durchfuhr es ihn. Dieser Mann, der Mann der ihm gesagt hatte, er solle gehen – er kannte ihn. Es war Aearion.

---

Als Anuron erwachte, fiel sein Blick sofort auf Elenion, der inzwischen im Raum auf und ab ging. „Elenion?", fragte er leise. „Geht es dir besser?"

Elenion zuckte zusammen, er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Anuron erwacht war. Ein paar Sekunden starrte er ihn an, dann hob er hilflos die Schultern.

Anuron stand auf, trat zu dem Nandor und strich mit der Hand durch sein blondes Haar. „Gut siehst du nicht aus", stellte er fest. „Doch wenigstens besser als gestern."

Elenion nickte, jedoch waren Anurons Worte nicht in seine Gedanken vorgedrungen.

Der Galadhrim musterte ihn, nahm ihn dann am Arm und zog ihn zum Diwan hinüber. „Setz dich erst mal."

Elenion gehorchte und Anuron ließ sich neben ihm nieder. „Was ist passiert, Elenion?"

Der Nandor zuckte zusammen. „Was – wieso?"Seine Stimme klang rau.

Anuron legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern. „So, wie Forondir und ich dich gestern vorgefunden haben, kannst du nicht erwarten, dass wir uns keine Gedanken machen. Du sahst elend aus – vielleicht warst du bewusstlos, ich bin mir nicht sicher."

Elenion biss sich auf die Lippen. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, Anuron. Ich weiß nicht was geschehen ist, ich – kann mich nicht erinnern."Elenion holte einmal tief Luft und blinzelte, als ihm wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Zumindest bringe ich es nicht über mich, es auszusprechen." Er war sich nicht völlig sicher, ob er den letzten Satz laut gesagt oder nur gedacht hatte, doch Anuron schlang die Arme um ihn und zog ihn in eine warme, tröstende Umarmung.

Ein paar Minuten vergingen. Obwohl ihm die Umarmung gut tat, wollten Elenions Gedanken sich nicht beruhigen. „Warum?", flüsterte er schließlich mit erstickter Stimme. „Warum war er dort? Ich wollte es vergessen."

„Vergessen kannst du nichts", erwiderte Anuron ruhig, „jedenfalls nichts, was für dich von Bedeutung ist. Du kannst nur verdrängen, aber damit ist das Erlebnis nicht fort."

„Willst du mir sagen, es sollte mir nichts ausmachen, dass er mich wieder daran erinnert?"Elenions Stimme zitterte, Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht.

„Das will ich nicht sagen", antwortete Anuron sanft, während er ihn enger an sich zog. „Natürlich schmerzt dich diese Erinnerung, das sehe ich ja. Doch, was immer passiert ist, du hast es überlebt und es ist Vergangenheit, nicht Gegenwart."

Elenion zuckte kaum merklich die Schultern und schwieg.

Die Stille wurde schließlich von Forondir unterbrochen, der sich streckte und die Augen öffnete. Sofort glitt sein Blick zu Elenion und Anuron hinüber. Er musterte den Nandor stumm, stand dann auf und trat zu den beiden. Auf Elenions anderer Seite ließ er sich auf dem Diwan nieder, griff nach ihm und schlang die Arme sowohl um Elenion als auch um Anuron, sodass der Nandor sich nun in der Mitte zwischen den beiden Elben befand.

Trotz der Tränen, die über sein Gesicht liefen, huschte ein mattes Lächeln über Elenions Lippen. In der Umarmung der beiden entspannte er sich langsam wieder, fühlte, wie er ruhiger wurde. Schließlich hob er den Kopf. „Ihr wisst, wie man jemanden tröstet, oder?", fragte er, während er sich die Augen trocknete.

Anuron strich ihm sanft durchs Haar. „Es scheint so."Er zwinkerte Forondir zu und dieser schmunzelte, während er sich an Elenion vorbei zu Anuron neigte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte.

Der Nandor blickte aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne war schon aufgegangen und der Tag versprach schön zu werden. Anuron war seinem Blick gefolgt. Er runzelte die Stirn und wandte sich an Forondir. „Sag, habe ich heute früh Grenzdienst oder erst am Nachmittag?"

Forondir warf Elenion einen Blick zu und verdrehte lächelnd die Augen. „Eigentlich solltest du das wissen, oder? Doch wenn du Frühdienst hast, müsste Haldir jetzt wirklich wütend auf dich sein. Einfach nicht zu erscheinen, du weißt, was er davon..."

„Also habe ich heute Nachmittag Dienst?", unterbrach Anuron.

Forondir schüttelte vergnügt den Kopf. „Ich fürchte nein."

Anuron sah ihn nun deutlich verunsichert an. „Wie, habe ich doch Frühdienst?"

Forondir lachte. „Genau das. Allerdings morgen. Oh, bei den Valar, ist es zuviel für dich dir zwei Tage lang zu merken, wann du das nächste mal Dienst hast?"

Anuron überging die letzte Bemerkung seines Freundes und atmete erleichtert auf. „Musstest du mir einen solchen Schrecken einjagen?"Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich an Elenion. „Die Elbenmaid hat sich übrigens gestern Nachmittag wieder nach dir erkundigt. Sie meinte, sie hätte gehört, du wärst von deiner Reise zurück."

Elenion verzog das Gesicht. „Sie kennt mich doch gar nicht."

Anuron sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Vielleicht doch. Sie erwähnte, dass sie dich bereits auf der Fest-Lichtung gesehen hat. Da dachte ich..."

Elenion schüttelte den Kopf. „Auf der Fest-Lichtung habe ich einige Elbenfrauen kennen gelernt, doch abgesehen von Eryniel und Gweneth ist mir keine in Erinnerung geblieben."

Anuron zuckte die Schultern. „Ich fand sie hübsch."

„Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Gar nichts."

„Gar nichts? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du jemals etwas gesagt hättest ohne Hintergedanken dabei zu haben."

„Das stimmt", bestätigte Forondir amüsiert. „Ich kann mich genau erinnern, wie..."

„Du hältst dich raus!", unterbrach Anuron, allerdings war ihm anzusehen, dass er das Schmunzeln nur mit Mühe unterdrücken konnte.

„Also?" Elenion zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was hast du vor? Willst du mich mit ihr zusammenbringen?"

„Nein, sicher nicht", erwiderte Anuron, während er das Gesicht verzog. „Für dich ist sie viel zu jung, wahrscheinlich zählt sie wenig mehr als hundert Jahre."

„Was will sie dann eigentlich von mir?"

„Wieso fragst du mich das? Frag sie!"

„In Ordnung, wenn du mir sagen kannst, wo ich sie finde", entgegnete Elenion gelassen.

„Kann ich nicht", antwortete Anuron seufzend. „Sie hat mich aufgesucht, nicht ich sie."

An dieser Stelle unterbrach Forondir sie mit belustigter Miene. „Ich will ja nicht stören, aber, Elenion, hast du heute noch Dienst?"

Elenion dachte nach. „Nein... Ich glaube nicht... Ich kann mich auf jeden Fall nicht erinnern."

„Siehst du, Forondir? Das passiert nicht nur mir", mischte sich Anuron mit einem Lächeln ein.

„Allerdings ist es bei Elenion nicht die Regel", erwiderte Forondir sanft, wandte sich dann aber wieder an den Nandor. „Ich habe heute Nachmittag Dienst. Soll ich Haldir sagen, dass du ein paar Tage Ruhe brauchst? So wie ich das sehe, könnte es nicht schaden, oder?"

Elenion zögerte, dann jedoch nickte er. „Doch, das wäre sicherlich gut. Du kannst ihm erklären, dass ich mit dem Tod Lissiels noch immer nicht zurecht komme. Dies dürfte als Erklärung reichen."

TBC...

A/N: Schade eigentlich, dass sich außer Morgan niemand die Mühe macht, ein Review zu schreiben :/


End file.
